A Grimm start
by Neon dagger
Summary: Jaune is separated from his family at an early age and through unknown means has gained the abilities and form of a grim Pairing(s) undecided
1. Chapter 1

A grimm start

I don't own Rwby

Jaune stared down at his book an expression of joy on his face as the hero slaughtered the villain and returned home to an adoring crowd which welcomed the hero home.

Jaune closed his book and got up from his spot in his family's massive library when suddenly the whole of his home shook violently then without warning Jaune found himself in his father's arms as the man rushed forward intent on getting to where ever he was going quickly.

Jaune after a few attempts got his father's attention "Dad what is going on?" Jaune's dad spared him a moment's glance as he ran before speaking.

"That explosion was too big to be anything but an attack so we need to evacuate before this place fills with grimm." after saying this however another explosion rocked the building and the man's grip on his son slipped as he stumbled.

Jaune went flying and crashed into the wall and into some photographs, breaking the frames in the process and once Jaune landed a large piece of glass fell and pierced Jaune's jugular vein and as many kids do when they are hurt by something Jaune grabbed the glass and pulled dislodging the glass but also allowing the blood to flow in great gouts out of the wound.

Jaune's dad rushed over and quickly applied pressure but as an experienced hunter he recognized the severity of the wound and so he did something he wished he wouldn't have to, he activated Jaune's aura and then added some of his own to help speed up his son's healing.

Jaune whom had at that point passed out due to blood loss and fear was picked up and the journey continued as soon as the blood had settled and stopped flowing to the wound in such great quantities.

Jaune's father rushed his blood covered child out of the house and to the back woods thorough secret tunnel under the house unaware of a red set of eyes watching the man and his son escape the carnage she had brought to their little home away from home she scowled as she took off after the man.

Mr. Arc had been running for a few minutes when the jostling finally woke only for his father to dive to the side as a woman with a giant sword attempted to skewer the two with her blade.

Mr. Arc scowled and gently placed Jaune down before handing Crocea Mors to Jaune as soon as he saw who he would be fighting and pulled a spare sword he had brought with him.

"Jaune leave now…" said Arc senior leaving no room for Jaune to argue Jaune in his still dazed state began running on shaky legs while sending worried looks at his father and once he was could no longer see his dad he heard the clang of weapons clashing against on another but Jaune continued to run until he came across a small cave and after a moment of contemplation Jaune ran in.

After a few more minutes of running Jaune stopped and took in the almost pitch black surroundings before taking a breath before he noticed the sound of water lapping against a shore.

Jaune attempted to look around for the source of the noise but the moment he turned to look over his should to see if the noise was coming from somewhere behind him he felt a bolt of pain and a warm fluid begin flowing down his neck Jaune brought his hand to his neck and when it came away it was coated in a new fresh coating of blood.

Jaune began to feel weak and he without looking up, attempted to lean on a wall to his left but due to the darkness of the cave he was unable to see that where he was leaning towards was actually a ridge which over looked a large pitch black lake.

Jaune immediately began falling and tumbling bashing his head and body against the rocky floor of the cave and after a few moments Jaune splashed directly into the pool of black liquid and after a moment he began trying to swim but his neck wound began to burn, and unaware to Jaune himself the fluid was forcing itself into his wound, so much so that Jaune could no longer swim and after a moment and found himself sinking below the waves.

Jaune felt the warmth of the fluid as it seemed to cradle him, Jaune felt his eyes grow heavy and his last conscious thought and feeling was that the fluid was forcing its way down his throat and smothering him like a thick blanket as he cradled the sword his father gave him.

30 minutes later

A large black and skeletal hand breached the surface of the pool and soon a matching appendage mimicked its twin and they began moving to the shore drawn to something.

Once the entirety of the body had breached the surface its body, arms, and legs was well muscled (body and legs of Echo Minotaur by Nakama-Raibor) but while the arms were well muscled they were long and almost dragged along the ground as the creature moved (wendigo arms from digitaleva) and behind three spiked tails dragged across the floor while its head could have been described as a wendigo (head and horns of wendigo grimm by grimm golem on amino).

The scent that the creature smelled was sweet and left its mouth watering and to quicken its pace it got on all fours and began galloping towards the smell.

As the creature reached the walls the smell became that much sweeter to the point that it was impossible to ignore the creature began to feel a vague sense of familiarity as it began looking for the source of the smell before it finally found one of the apparent sources a small pale creature was exuding the smell in such quantities that the creature began to rush the figure but before it could attack a pack of small dog like grimm leapt and began tearing into the new being.


	2. Chapter 2

A grimm start

I don't own Rwby

note Jaune's ability has three main attributes aside from a slightly better healing ability

1\. Allows him to transform into Grimm which can very form

2\. The he can take on abilities of Grimm that he eats

3\. He can make Grimm this is explained somewhat throughout this chapter

It had been a years since the beings awakening and its first learning experience its kin didn't care for it rather the kin it found didn't care for its existence at all in fact interactions between it and its kin ended in its kin's deaths and as of right now it was eating one of them and it wasn't sure as to why but the name ursa major came to mind whenever it thought of its current meal.

The being paused bring its head up before glancing around making sure its meal wasn't interrupted before its blood coated snout sank back into the carcass after a moment.

After a few minutes it backed away from the corpse, which was slowly disintegrating in to black smoke, its stomach bulging slightly before it began making a horrible wet hacking noise and after a few moments its throat bulged and the and a few more minutes of hacking its jaw unhinged and a mass, roughly the size of a small child and was of similar body structure, was ejected and was then picked up.

The being nuzzled its creation gently with its snout being especially gentle around the small spines that were growing steadily from its back before its relatively large arms and clawed hands, when compared with its body, reached out and grasped at the beings snout as its tiny red eyes staring out from the ursa like mask.

The newly born being of Grimm let out a tiny whine that would have sounded like the roar of an ursa major had it not been for the weakness and higher tone that the whine contained.

The being nodded and gently placed the humanoid Grimm into the fading corpse of the Ursa Major allowing the smaller creature to eat at its leisure.

The larger Grimm looked to the sky and let loose a haunting howl which spurred the few humans in the area to run faster.

Within a few moments many red glowing eyes began showing up along the edge of the little clearing that the large Grimm was resting in.

Soon the clearing was filled with many various forms of humanoid Grimm and as they closed in around the eldest among them and its new creation a few mewled in pleasure at being near their maker and its newest made and as they drew closer the little one laid in the carcass began to grow rapidly devouring nutrients as well as knowledge from the being it was spawned from soon the child like being was about the size of an adult.

It stood and turned to face its maker and the crowd of its kin and a wave of roars of excitement and happiness it was a greeting of the hoard to greet their newest kin.

The maker gently grabbed the new Grimm's giant clawed hand and guided it to its siblings the mass of varying forms swarmed their sibling touching and feeling as they pleased making sounds of joy and pleasure after a moment the maker of the hoard gave another howl and the group in mass moved towards the maker and surrounded it.

The maker then called the youngest to it before settling them down next to it and formed three sets of large nevermore type wings as it laid down and draped its wings over the youngest as the majority laid down as well but a few remained awake and monitored the surroundings the maker made sure to nuzzle its younger ones before closing its eyes for the night this was the creature's pattern travel, eat, grow, and produce.

It was an animalistic way of life and something inside it knew that something was wrong missing maybe was a better word and when it slept it had dreams of a life that it didn't like as one of the sweet smelling things but with that said it felt a sense of longing for the other sweet things in the dream especially the largest one which also carried a feeling of dread and sadness.

These feelings carried over into his waking hours and always causes distress amongst his hoard as they despite their more humanoid form they still had the sensing abilities of a Grimm but unknown to them or their maker at the moment due to the process of their creation they gained more than humanlike bodies they gained emotions and something akin to sentience.

So whenever the maker was distressed the hoard was distressed and when the hoard was distressed things died, forests were trampled in confused rage or sadness anything animal or otherwise was killed and in the case of the sweet smelling things were eventually eaten.

Speaking of the sweet smelling things the maker was currently dreaming/remembering the first time it had eaten one of said sweet things and his first creation.

The maker had found one in the woods alone seemingly trying to shove something up its nose as it took a few deep sniffs and before long it was stumbling and making and odd noise the maker stalked forwards quietly before lunging forwards and clamping down on its neck a quick jerk and the thing died before the last noise left its mouth.

The sweet scent was nothing compared to the taste that riddled its taste buds as it began tearing into the fresh carcass the sweet flesh slid down the maker's throat and after a few minutes the corpse was gone for the most part and a feeling of fullness overcame the maker before another feeling began prodding at it as vague memories of eating with some of the sweet smelling things skimmed the surface of its consciousness and something it had felt since its journey began tripled …loneliness.

The new feeling began to eat away at the maker faster than it had eaten the sweet thing it felt the urge to find something anything to sooth this loneliness and then suddenly waves of nausea crashed into the maker.

The maker hacked and shook violently its jaws rattled and drool dripped from its maw as its throat bulged as the maker fell on its hands and knees before a small child sized mass exited its mouth and landed with a wet splat against the forest floor.

The mass began to wiggle until it noticed its maker and it attempted to stand showing its features, it had a mask which looked to be the upper half of a human skull its arms ended in hands with five slightly clawed digits which reached clumsily for its maker as it began to move closer.

Meanwhile the maker took a few shuddering breaths before it noticed the thing it hacked up it was cautious as it approached but it was confused as the other Grimm showed no signs of hostility but once the new Grimm touched its maker the two felt a connection and after a moment the two did something odd by Grimm standards they hugged and the elder of the two knew its feeling of longing might not last much longer.

The maker awoke with a start as several growls and howls alerted most of the group to the fact that something was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

A grimm start

I don't own Rwby

Note a name has been decided Tyrant Venator this name will come into use once he is discovered by Ozpin and his group

Recap

The maker awoke with a start as several growls and howls alerted most of the group to the fact that something was wrong.

Currently

The maker held its head in the air and looked around before I looked down and confirmed that something was wrong one of its young, the newest one, was missing the maker let out a loud howl and began sniffing for a trail and after a moment the maker locked on to a scent and began running to find the source.

As the maker got closer to the source it began picking up another scent a sweet scent one it recognized immediately and somewhere in its mind it recognized that the young must have been drawn to the scent at some point throughout the night or early morning but if it wondered away it might get hurt or kill by the others similar to it or the sweet creatures.

The maker began to sniff again as the scent became a bet faint before it picked up the trail and was off again this time the scent led it to an incline in a mountain face near one of the sweet creatures traveler things.

The maker began to rush even faster if the young one got on the tracks it could get killed by the sweet creature's traveler thing…the maker didn't want to lose another of its creations to the traveler thing.

However, as it approached the sounds of a small squeak of pain made it freeze for a moment it didn't feel the traveler thing it sniffed the air and found it to be full of the sweet creatures' scent and the maker's pupils narrowed in rage and it began scaling the incline.

It heard a voice, one of the sweet things no doubt as it spoke "What the hell is this thing it looks kinda like an ursa doesn't it?"

The maker rounded a corner and found itself faced with a sweet creature standing over the maker's wounded and whimpering young.

The sweet creature which had been facing his other similarly masked companions suddenly saw them draw their weapons and point in his direction "Guys relax I already have it-"

The sweet thing didn't get to finish talking as a set of jaws clamped around his head and crushed everything in their way as they closed.

The maker didn't pause to savor the taste, didn't stop in pleasure it instead arched its head high and gave the loudest howl it had ever give and this howls intent?

The creations of the maker despite never having heard this howl before knew what it meant it was not just a summons like the last howl no this was a war call, all but a few of the creations rushed away to heed the call while the remainder stayed to watch over the young.

The maker picked up the body of the thing that dared to hurt its young and threw it at the other offenders, one ducked and round out of the way and the other was hit and thrown off the edge of the mountain path where he was greeted by the fastest of the creations they stared at first and then the smells hit them not just the sweet smells that usually accompanied but the smell of the creations blood.

The hoard rushed the fueled by fury instead of hunger they ripped the man apart and continued up the mountain path just in time to see another sweet thing take off.

The maker gave chase as the last offender ran the offender was just barely out of reach her spotted tail which was puffed up in fear was temptingly close.

The maker barely noticed even more similarly dressed sweet things up ahead as it chased the last offender the other sweet creatures minus a red haired one with horns and a black haired one with ears on her head began running to the last offender with weapons the maker did something unexpected by the group of sweet things.

The maker lowered its head and pushed itself to run faster ramming and piercing through the last offender and as the maker came to a stop the sweet creatures with guns began to open fire the bullets did little more that annoy the maker in its rage as it reached up and pulled the offender from its horns.

The maker opened its jaws wide and bit into the upper half of the offender before tearing away while still holding her ripping the girl in half before the maker let the upper half of the body fall from its mouth as it addressed the other similarly dressed sweet creatures around it.

The maker recognized the masks that the sweet things wore it was the same as the offenders and just like that the rage returned but suddenly a rumbling caught everyone off guard and a few seconds later a train or traveler thing came hurdling from within the mountain directly above where the red head and black haired ones were.

The red haired one yelled something and the remaining mask wearing ones ran back to him and jumped on the train.

The maker gave a roar and ran at the edge of the path before jumping landing of the second to last car of the train unaware several of its creations that had flown or jumped on after as it charged the masked ones.

The maker and his creations began killing the masked ones as they got closer until only two remained who were near the front of the train so far up in fact that they hadn't noticed the maker or its young as they until after the one with black hair did something to the train causing the cars to disconnect leaving the red head alone on the slowing down car.

The red one turned just as the maker approached and he had just enough time to draw his point his weapon at the maker's face before firing.

The bullet flew through the maker's skull and brain leaving the body to lifelessly fall from the side of the train car as the young howled in pain and anger as they tried to grab their maker as he fell into the red forest below.

And cut


	4. Chapter 4

A grimm start

I don't own Rwby

The Maker felt pain much pain so much pain that it couldn't even protect its body as it fell through the air blacking out from the pain and waking up again from said pain before eventually landing in a tree getting punctured by the branches due to the forces of gravity.

The Maker laid there in pain as the broken branches were pushed from its body and it head wound slowly healed the maker could do nothing it could barely even breath as its brain healed much to its ire as it could smell the sweet things…the humans and faunus and as those words came to its mind a flood of memories surged forward raking over the Maker's body causing almost as much pain mentally as its physical wounds were.

Jaune curled as best as he could into the fetal position and released howls of agony as his human mental facilities and memories came into light and the memories of his lost family all caused pain.

Jaune wasn't aware of his surroundings as he wailed but said wails certainly got the attention of the other beings in the forest specifically the Grimm and a single alcoholic human (Qrow) and all of these beings made their way to the source the Grimm for all the negativity that Jaune now generated and the human followed due to shear curiosity.

The Grimm arrived first and after getting over their confusion at the massive Grimm before being overwhelmed at all the negativity pouring off of it causing them to attack the still prone Jaune much to the shock Qrow as he arrived to see the Grimm, all Beowolves, tearing into another Grimm.

Jaune howled louder as the teeth and claws of the Beowolves tore into him and with what little strength he had he swiped one of his arms forwards managing to clear some of the Beowolves away for the moment and even injure a few before scooping up one of the few still next to him Jaune proceeded to bite the Grimm, managing to get all but what was in his hand down his throat much to the shock of Qrow it was after all the first time he had seen Grimm attack let alone cannibalize other Grimm.

Jaune instantly felt physically better as his physical healing kicked in again but before he could do anymore something hard and solid connected with the back of his head knocking him unconscious.

Qrow whom was standing just behind Jaune hummed as he lowered his scythe after having wacked Jaune in the head with the flat side of the blade he hadn't expected for the Grimm to go down that easy but if the slowly healing holes in its head and everywhere else had anything to say about it, the Grimm was already in a poor state.

Qrow pulled out his scroll as he readied himself for the Grimm, which were circling him and the unknown Grimm, and dialed up Ozpin his call was picked up almost immediately "Qrow for the last time I am not putting school funding into your addiction." stated Ozpin plainly.

Qrow sputtered before replying "One time! One god damn time Oz…" after a second and after cleaving through a Beowolf who got a little to close he continued "Actually I found something that might interest you Oz I found a really, really odd Grimm."

Qrow could almost feel Ozpin raising a brow on the other end of the phone "And pray tell Qrow what about this Grimm would get my attention?" asked Ozpin earning a slight snort form Qrow before he replied.

"Well first off I don't recognize this type of Grimm…" Qrow paused and cleaved two more Beowolves in half before continuing "And this Grimm is regarded a hostile by other Grimm and it behave in kind." Qrow smirked slightly as he heard Ozpin take in a give a small gasp.

"I am assuming you have already captured it?" asked Ozpin and after a grunt of confirmation from Qrow, Ozpin continued "I am sending a transport to your location I trust you can keep under control and protected until the transport gets there?" Qrow scoffed.

"Of course Ozpin…well see you in a bit I guess." said Qrow as he hung up before smirking at the only conscious Grimm and lunging at them.

45 minutes later

Ozpin and his crew, consisting of Qrow, Glynda, Port, and Oobleck watched as Jaune rolled or rather was flown in they all watched as the being was deposited into a cage a few feet in front of them.

Port walked slightly closer and looked at the features of the Grimm before rubbing his mustache as he spoke "I agree with Qrow I haven't seen a Grimm like this before... and it appears to be healing from some major wounds, wounds that would kill just about any other Grimm hmmm I wonder how is it possible?"

Jaune gave a loud groan as he shifted slightly and bumped up against the bars of his cage and somehow managed get his head or rather his horns stuck in said bars and after a bit of maneuvering he managed to wriggle free and get a proper look at his captors after taking in their scent Jaune snorted blowing air into the assorted group's faces.

Glynda used her semblance to lift up Jaune and examined the entire body making sure to mentally note some of the features.

Meanwhile with the hoard just after Jaune's fall

The first human/faunus Grimm looked around the area after the hoard had hopped off the train they began looking for a why down but there were none and they were to high up for the nevermore counter parts to glide down and get back up (they can't fly they can glide but they are too heavy to actually fly however they have wings alongside a set of clawed human like hands and the wings can still shoot feathers) with their Maker so they began to back track so that they could find a path down and retrieve their Maker.

It lagged behind its brethren and that was the only reason it noticed a blood trail it began to follow the trail and soon came across one of the sweet things and it felt something bubble in its chest and it lunged knocking down the sweet thing before it turned mid fall and slashed at its face with a machete carving a line starting just above where the right eyebrow would be crossing the nose arch and into the left cheek breaking through the natural bone plating that made up its mask causing it to release a pained yell alerting some of its still lingering brethren of its general location.

The sweet the released its own scream as it fell on its arm which was mangled horribly it hurt so bad that they released their hold on the machete.

It having a far higher pain tolerance by nature got up quicker and its eyes landed of the machete and an idea bloomed in its head and it picked it up examining it as the sweet thing began to stand but before it could move very far it lunged and slashed as it saw the sweet thing do cutting the back of its neck open and severing the spine in a single swing.

It took a moment to look at the machete before a noise drew its attention but instead of another enemy it was the hoard and all of them were watching him after a moment it raised the weapon and roared earning a a reply from the rest of the hoard.

And cut


	5. Chapter 5

A grimm start

I don't own Rwby

Ozpin stared openly at the Grimm in front of him it was big but seemed smart it wasn't attacking as Grimm typically did when they saw people in fact it was just staring at them.

Ozpin and the rest of his group couldn't help the feeling that it was observing them just as much as they were it…it was an unsettling notion.

However after a moment the Grimm sat down and began licking its wounds of which there were many bullet holes, stab wounds, scratches and cuts, and bites marred this creature like a tapestry.

It was clear that this being had been attacked recently but Ozpin couldn't help the feeling he was getting when he stared at the creature in front of him something about it was wrong and then there was Qrow's claim was it actually hostile to other Grimm?

To Jaune's perspective

Jaune really found it confusing he found himself wanting to eat the people in front of him but at the same time not and since he couldn't decide he settled for observing.

When that got tiring he moved to cleaning his wounds vaguely recalling that he tasted similar to a swee- to the humans and Faunus.

His memories were still a jumble sometimes his early life's memories were stronger and he recalled family his human family his mother, his sisters, his father and other times the hoard were his family sometimes dinner was steak other times it was human, faunus, or Grimm flesh…

It wasn't becoming clearer at all as he stared at the people in front of him all of them human.

All of them gazing at him like some sort of puzzle Jaune didn't like it but he was still tired and still very injured.

However, one plus of his memories returning was that he could now understand the words of the humans…and unknown to him several subconscious thoughts and long since suppressed instincts were making changes to his body.

The silver haired one then spoke "Move him to the arena with another Grimm but don't let the other Grimm out of its cage…Glynda watch it and put it back in the cage after the whatever happens, happens the rest of us will be in the stands."

Jaune watched as the blonde…Glynda nodded and picked up his cage with her semblance and carried it to the arena while Port brought in a beowolf still in its cage.

After that Port left for the stands leaving the caged Grimm in the arena Glynda meanwhile was already in the stands waiting to release Qrow's catch.

Jaune was shocked to see one side of his cage open it took him a moment to realize that it was a door and now he felt stupid the only thing holding him back this time had been a latch…well that and his wounds.

But all the same it was rather embarrassing for Jaune but he had more tasty matters to attend to at the moment such as the beowolf sitting completely immobile in its cage.

Well maybe not completely immobile it was after all snapping and biting at its cage trying to get at him no doubt.

Jaune however had freedom and thus he attacked striking his through the bars and ripping one of the limbs free from his meal before devouring it.

The Grimm tried backing away into a corner of the cage spraying its blood as it did but Jaune wouldn't let it be.

He reached in again and grabbed it by the skull and pulled between the bars not caring about the damage he caused before tearing the Grimm apart and feasting on the remains.

Jaune's healing began speeding up the second he started digesting the Grimm and after a moment the smaller and least damaging wounds were gone much to the shock of his specters.

Jaune however wasn't done he quickly moved back to his cage occasionally taking bites of grimm flesh in hand as one would an apple before getting in the cage and closing the door content to finish his meal within the cage.

Jaune occasionally took glances at his specters as he rushed to finish his meal, it was dissolving after all as all Grimm did, making sure to watch for an attack.

Jaune again noticed something he hadn't noticed before the Grimm was almost tasteless except for a bitter after taste that trailed down his throat after the flesh.

After finishing his meal Jaune heard metal slide against metal and found that the latch had been used thus sealing the cage door.

Jaune then took notice of the group approaching him and turned full body to face them licking the blood from his bony muzzle in an attempt to clean it.

The round one was the first to speak "What are you?" the question wasn't really addressed to anyone but the old teachings of his parents pressed against his mind and in a brief moment Jaune attempted to speak which almost came out as sounds and not words.

" **I Am J-JaUnE…"** for a brief moment Jaune felt confusion had he miscounted the people but that voice was grounding and sounded inhuman.

It took Jaune a few moments to realize that he was the one to speak and in the next moment he felt joy, he could speak!

Jaune then looked back the group looking at him through the bars and then it hit him in a whole new way he had spoken…and they had heard him.

Qrow who had been about to take a drink from his flask was now staring wide eyed and open mouthed at Jaune as his drink spilt onto the ground.

Everyone else in the group of humans was doing something similar minus the flask and spill of course but all were staring with shocked looks stretched across their faces.

Qrow was the first to speak as he finally pulled the flask away from his mouth "D-did it just speak?!"

Jaune tried again to speak **"Y-yEs…I Can SpeAk…My VoIce is diFfrEnT thAn LasT time I sPoke."** and again everyone was quite for a few moment until the silver haired one spoke again.

"You said your name was Jaune do you have a last name and who gave you your name?" Jaune squinted at the man angrily but replied.

" **My NamE Is JaUnE ArC…My ParENts gave ME my NaMe."** Jaune watched as the shock on the white haired man's face twitched and from the feeling Jaune felt from the man he was upset.

"Jaune Arc is dead he has been dead for several years." the words were cold and they cut through whatever awe remained in his companion and they looked at the creature with distaste.

Jaune stared in shock he was dead? No he was here now wasn't he it was then that Jaune held his head tightly with his hands as he was hit finally with the memories of his father's final moments his first as a Grimm.

Suddenly Jaune's eyes shot to Qrow and for the first time since his human memories began seeping into his head Jaune felt anger wash over him at the resemblance of the man to that woman.

" **The oNe who atTAcKed mY HomE My FaMily She looked like YOU!"** roared Jaune grabbing the bars of his cage bending one slightly.

Qrow for his part felt a little unsettled that this Grimm seemed to think itself a human and seemingly had memories of his sister attacking a village.

Ozpin this time felt confused this Grimm knew of the event that led to the Arc Family losing its only male members but how?

It was widely known that even old and 'wise' Grimm weren't smart some could plan attacks and lead other Grimm but to remember something like that.

Jaune's own anger was derailed however at the feelings of hate coming from the white haired one again and again the man spoke hesitating to call Jaune by his given name "J-Jaune how did you become like this."

Jaune thought for a moment trying his best to recall correctly before speaking **"FAtheR told Me to RuN, I foUnd a Cave weNt inside and fELl InTo a PoOl of BlaCK Goo…I DroWnEd but I DidN't I cAme oUt liKe ThIs."**

Ozpin froze his eyes wide as he stared into Jaune's own "What?" asked Qrow breaking up the silent stare down.

Ozpin however ignored Qrow's question and spoke "We are taking you to the lab I need to confirm what you said."

Glynda stared wide eyed at her boss but followed pulling Jaune's cage and thus Jaune with them.

And cut


End file.
